sexy
by cruvide
Summary: Definisi wanita seksi menurut seorang Todoroki Shouto. fem!Izuku


**bnha (c) horikoshi k.**

Bagi Shouto, wanita seksi itu adalah :

Dia tidak harus berambut hitam lurus atau pirang keemasan. Wanita berambut hijau memiliki daya tarik tersendiri bagi Shouto ; lebat, bergelombang, Shouto ingin bilang mirip rumput laut yang bertumpuk-tumpuk tapi dia pasti akan cemberut, memalingkan muka sambil berkata,"Baguslah. Kalau mau bikin nori tinggal cabuti saja rambutku. Tidak perlu ke supermarket, kita bisa berhemat." Shouto geli mendengarnya. Andai wanita itu tahu, bahwa Shouto selalu mencium aroma musim semi setiap pria itu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Dia tidak harus bertubuh tinggi semampai dan berkaki jenjang bak supermodel. Wanita-nya sudah sangat seksi meski tingginya tak melebihi pundaknya. Saat mereka bersanding, wanita itu begitu mungil dan rapuh, tapi sesungguhnya dia wanita tangguh. Izuku akan mengeluarkan protes kesal jika Shouto mengambil langkah-langkah lebar, dia akan susah payah berusaha menyamakan langkah mereka . Shouto gemas dan berujar usil,"Salah Izuku punya kaki pendek." Shouto dihadiahi cubitan di pinggang.

Dia tidak harus berwajah tirus dan mulus bak bintang film. Bukan berarti wajah Izuku dipenuhi jerawat, bukan seperti itu. Wanita-nya sudah seksi dengan sepasang pipi gembil empuk dihiasi freckless samar. "Aw, jangan ditarik-tarik terus. Kalau pipiku melar bagaimana?" Izuku merajuk, Shouto pura-pura tidak mendengarkan dan asyik mengunyel pipi wanitanya.

Dia yang memiliki kebiasaan menggigit bibir bawah di saat gugup dan khawatir. Kebiasaan yang membuat Shouto tergoda untuk ikut menggigitnya juga. "Shouto-kun! Bibirku bukan permen yupi, jangan digigit napa."

Dia yang memiliki bekas luka yang sangat kentara di telapak dan punggung tangannya. Izuku kadang mengeluh bahwa tangannya tidak seanggun tangan-tangan wanita di sekelilingnya. Shouto menggeleng pelan, meraih tangan Izuku, mengecup punggung tangan mungil itu, lalu menempelkannya di pipi. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tangan ini telah menyelamatkanku berkali-kali." Dihujaninya angan itu dengan ribuan kecupan bila perlu.

Dia tidak harus berpakaian terbuka mengumbar dada dan paha. Shouto lebih suka wanitanya berbusana sesuai pada tempatnya, tidak berlebihan memamerkan kulit. Shouto tidak nyaman tubuh wanitanya menarik perhatian pria selain dirinya. Bahkan saat mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan di pantai, Shouto sendiri yang memilihkan baju renang untuk Izuku. Tidak ada bikini dengan belahan dada yang sangat rendah dan ketat. Shouto memilih model yang sedikit tertutup. Tapi sesungguhnya, Shouto lebih suka jika wanita-nya tidak mengenakan apa pun terutama saat mereka melewatkan malam bersama.

Dia yang setiap pagi selalu memberi kecupan penuh cinta untuk membangunkannya, disertai bisikan lembut ,"Sayang, sudah pagi. Kau bisa terlambat kerja nanti." Shouto pura-pura tak mendengar, meski telinganya terasa geli karena tiupan hangat wanita-nya. Pria itu justru menarik tubuh wanita yang dicintainya hingga terjatuh di atasnya. "Aku ingin morning sex sebelum sarapan. Minimal tiga ronde." Shouto mengendus pelan leher Izuku membuat wanita itu meringis kegelian. "Sudah kuduga, dasar Shou-chan mesum!"

Dia yang setiap malam berlari tergesa-gesa membuka pintu depan menyambut kepulangannya. Menghambur ke dalam pelukannya dan Shouto mengangkat tubuh wanitanya dengan gemas, memberinya ciuman panas berdurasi singkat sementara pintu masih terbuka. "Masak apa malam ini?" Shouto melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Izuku berkedip-kedip penuh rahasia. "Apa ya kira-kira? Hmm, Shouto-kun lihat saja sendiri." Izuku tidak mau melepas pelukannya, wanita itu justru semakin erat melingkari leher kokoh pria berambut putih dan merah. "Terakhir kali kau salah memasukkan gula ke dalam masakanmu. Sejak kapan kare rasanya seperti gulali?" Shouto menggoda wanitanya. Izuku merona malu,"I-itu karena aku tidak fokus! Garam dan gula bentuknya sama, warnanya juga sama." Shouto tersenyum tipis. "Ya, ya, Izuku selalu benar." Makan malam selalu diwarnai dengan obrolan hangat menambah suasana ruang makan tersebut tampak hidup. Setelah makan malam dan membersihkan diri, Shouto berbisik serak di telinga wanitanya,"Malam ini kita bercinta sampai sepuluh ronde. Aku sedang sangat bersemangat membuatmu hamil." Izuku merah padam mendengarnya.

Dia yang selalu siap sedia dengan koin dan minyak urut di tangan setiap kali Shouto masuk angin. "Sudah kubilang kan, Shou-chan harus membawa payung atau jas hujan, jangan menerobos hujan deras, jangan terlalu sering mandi pakai air dingin, jangan banyak makan es krim, jangan dekat-dekat orang yang sedang flu, jangan—" Izuku tidak melanjutkan omelannya karena Shouto memotongnya. "Aku sedang sakit, Izuku. Tolong jangan marah-marah, kepalaku pusing." Shouto tampak memelas. Izuku tidak tega juga melihat pria tampan itu menderita. Izuku menyuruh Shouto tengkurap, dengan sigap menyibak kaus yang dikenakan pria itu. "Saatnya mengeluarkan angin dari dalam tubuh Shou-chan, hehehe." Izuku tersenyum sadis bak psikopat. Detik berikutnya, terdengar erangan dan geraman berat Shouto menahan sakit. Shouto paling tidak suka kerokan.

Dia yang setiap malam mendesahkan nama Shouto dengan napas tersengal, dada naik turun, dan peluh yang membasahi dahinya. Dia yang dengan sukarela membuka kedua kakinya hanya untuk Todoroki Shouto seorang. "Izuku mirip anak macan, tapi cakaranmu lumayan sakit." Shouto menyeringai tipis. Izuku masih sempat memberi gigitan posesif di pundak Shouto untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal sekaligus nikmat. "Aku bukan anak macan, aku macan betina, hehehe." Shouto membalik posisi intim mereka, menjadi Izuku yang di atas. "Tunjukkan apa yang bisa macan betina nakal ini lakukan."

Dia yang mondar mandir mematut diri di depan cermin untuk kesekian kali membuat Shouto pusing melihat tingkah wanitanya. "Perutku jadi gembul." Izuku mendesah pelan. Shouto yang sedang menikmati kopi di pagi hari melirik Izuku sekilas dan berujar santai," Tinggal dua bulan lagi kok. Nanti juga perut Izuku kempes lagi." Izuku menatap Shouto dengan bibir mencebik lucu. "Kalau sudah kempes pasti Shou-chan _ngisi_ lagi." Shouto ingin tertawa namun ditahannya sekuat tenaga. "Tentu saja. Kita sudah sepakat punya tujuh anak. Cita-citaku adalah memiliki banyak anak supaya kuso-oyaji kalah. Dia cuma punya empat, kita tujuh." Izuku menghampiri Shouto lalu meninjunya pelan. "Ini bukan perlombaan! Shou-chan bego!" Shouto berusaha menghindar. "Jangan main cakar-cakaran lagi, Izuku—" Macan betina yang sedang hamil berubah menjadi sosok yang galak.

Dia yang sedang berjuang melahirkan bayi pertama mereka ke dunia.

Dia yang menangis bahagia kala jemari mungil merah berusaha menggenggam tangannya untuk pertama kali. Shouto ingin menangis melihat putra pertamanya lahir dengan selamat.

"Melahirkan itu sakit, Shou-chan..." Izuku menatap Shouto dengan sorot mata lelah namun bahagia. Shouto mengecup kening Izuku penuh cinta dan rasa terima kasih yang mendalam. "Kalau begitu kita cukup punya satu anak saja. Kalau tujuh, Izuku harus menahan sakit sebanyak enam kali lagi." Izuku menggeleng tidak setuju. "Nanti anak kita sendirian, dia harus punya banyak adik agar rumah ramai, hehe."

Dia yang selalu berada di sisinya, untuk sekarang dan selamanya, wanita paling seksi yang membuat Shouto rela berkorban segalanya untuknya,

Dia adalah istrinya, Todoroki Izuku.

**fin.**


End file.
